Puppy Ben, The Domesticated Pet
by Psycho Clown Bondage Circus
Summary: Ben gets turned into poor cute but helpless pupper by Dr. Animo! Can anyone help him? Or will Animo keep him as his new pet forever? Pet play.


PART 1: The Capture

"We will eat foods here," said Grandpa Max when pulling up into a drive in 50s styled diner for lunch during the summer vacation.

"This place seems like it could have tasty hamburgers." Ben got out of the Rustbucket with Gwen. "I am so hungry."

"You are like a bottomless pit, Ben." She hugged her cousin and rubbed his belly. "At least you never do waste the food."

"Stop rubbing my tummy for luck, dweeb. I am not a Buddah."

"You will get as fat as a Buddha if you continue to eat so much. "She kissed his face. Then she laughed and ran behind Grandpa Max. "I want fries."

"Okay, kids. No funny anymore. Be on good behavior."

He held both their hands. They went into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Shake and Burger!" greeted the waitress when the family came in. She seated them and gave menus. She was wearing the pink and white poodle skirt and pink ribbon in her hair. "What would you have to drink this day?"

"One Coke, one root beer and one iced tea with lemon," said Grandpa Max knowing what everyone always ordered.

"Okay! I will be right back."

The waitress was on roller skates and she skated away with grace.

"Nice place to take us, Grandpam," Ben said.

"It's fun. Thanks for taking us here," Gwen said.

"You are welcome, kids. I am glad we're having all this fun on summer vacation and it only once in a while gets interrupted by giant mutant beavers," Grandpa Max said staring out the window. His eyes got big. "Oh boy!"

"Giant mutant beavers? I don't remember fighting that one," Ben said.

Grandpa Max pointed at the window behind them. "Ben, hero time!"

Ben turned around, saw a giant mutant beaver coming into the parking lot and pushing over cars.

He slumped his shoulders. "Oh now I see."

Ben ducked under the table. He crawled away when people began screaming in fear. To the bathroom. When he came out he was XLR8.

"Oh my gosh, why is big beaver in our parking lot?" cried manager.

"I'll stop it," XLR8 Ben told him when he rushed through the doorway dinging the bell on it to the parking lot. "This could only be the work of," he didn't finish before Dr. Animo yelled his own name as the ego mania fool he is.

"I, Dr. Animo, have come to destroy you and your family, Ben Tennyson. I followed your RV and here it was parking in this space. It will be so easy for me to take you down."

"You and what army?"

"I don't need an army when I have this." He held up a ray gun. "With this, I can change a very species DNA of anything I choose! Animal or human, and both at the same time. Shall I show you it?" Dr. Animo pointed the gun at him and charged it with a loud noise.

"No thanks, crazy man," XLR8 said. "You should go lay down and take a nice long nap in the prison asylum. Maybe forever!"

He speed around as red blasts hit the ground where he was two seconds after he moved. He zig-zagged everywhere trying to wait for Animo's ray gun to lose a charge.

"You are ruining my family's fun happy day, Dr. STUPIDO! I was also very hungry and you made me not have food yet," XLR8 said. He skidded to a stop when his stomach growled. "Speaking of that, I am not used to running with XLR8 on a empty stomach. It doesn't feel like I have much energy left. Oh no! Very bad timing."

"It is your alien metabolism," Animo laughed. "You used up all your energy trying to avoid my gun's blast. Now you are mine."

"In your dreams!"

XLR8 ran at him to kick the doctor in the head but tripped and fell.

"Mistake!" XLR8 cried.

He bounced off a car side and fell to the ground. Now he was open to attack. Dr. Animo laughed evilly. Ben did a time out and was left as his vulnerable human form. Before he could move, Animo blasted him with the ray. It hit him perfectly in the body and chest flashing with red light all over him. Then Ben was gone.

"I think this DNA sequence will suit you perfectly."

"No!" Ben yelled.

It turned into a high pitch howl.

"Ben we have to help him, Grandpa!" Gwen said, coming out the door. "It's Dr. Animo and he has shot Ben with a ray!"

"Oh no," Grandpa Max said. He saw that Animo was in the parking lot, picking up something. Ben was no where to be found. "Animo! What have you done to my Grandson, you hell demon!"

Animo looked at them from the distance, smirked, refusing to answer, then he got back on his giant beaver and laughed again while riding away.

"Don't wait up, Tennyson family! Minus one. You won't see him alive ever again."

"No," they both cried.

"Ben," Gwen said, tears coming inside the corners of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She turned and pressed her face into her Grandpa's big belly. He hugged her. "Grandpa, what do we do? Animo has taken Ben!"

"We'll get him back, Gwen. I promise. We have to."


End file.
